plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 23 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 23. Normal mode= Summoned: |EM = Four |Objective 1 = Defeat 8 zombies in 10 seconds |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 22 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 24 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 6 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty *Pirate Captain Zombie can disturb the player a lot, especially with the second objective, as its parrot steals plants, which will cause the player's defenses to fall apart. Plant Food is a must to complete the objective. Other than that, this level is pretty easy. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 3 2 3 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 2 2 3 |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower (or Sunflower Singer) **Monkeyfruit **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Laser Bean *Start with a column of Twin Sunflowers. Meanwhile, plant Iceberg Lettuces and Potato Mines to defeat the first zombies. *Plant a column of Monkeyfruit and a column of Laser Bean, as this combo can counter most Zombie Parrots. Right at the column with the flowers, plant Wall-nuts to defend them from the zombies. *Plant more Monkeyfruits and Laser Beans to increase your attack power. *Remember to use Plant Food to complete the objectives. Gallery NewPS23M.png|Level menu NewPS23G1.png NewPS23G2.png NewPS23G3.png|Final wave NewPS23R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Plants Level Up Kiwifruit Pirate Seas Day 23 (Ep.50)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Zombie = : Summoned: : |EM = Four |Objective 1 = Defeat 8 zombies in 10 seconds |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 22 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 24 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty With a good attacking combo and Level 2 Wall-nuts, the player can easily beat this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 3 2 3 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 2 2 3 |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Use the strategy that you have used in the Normal Mode or use upgraded plants or other strong combos to beat the level. Gallery NewPS23HG1.png NewPS23HG2.png NewPS23HG3.png NewPS23HG4.png|Final wave NewPS23HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Plants Level Up Kiwifruit Pirate Seas Day 23 (Ep.50)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 23 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy vi:Pirate Seas - Ngày 23 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with one flag